


Alright?

by AgentSparrow



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Brownies, Cuddling, M/M, Science, Snuggling, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSparrow/pseuds/AgentSparrow





	Alright?

“Carlos is bent over his scientific devices in such a fashion that his derriere is displayed in a lovely fashion. He is now giving me a dark, yet sexy smile, which he probably thinks is supposed to be a glare but I think it’s particularly arousing. He is now moving towards me and – “ Cecil’s eyes widened as he saw that Carlos’s hands were extended with intentions to tickle, not to seduce with sweet affections. “Carlos don’t you dare – “ 

Carlos cackled and leapt across the remaining space between them. He wrapped his strong arms around Cecil’s waist and pulled him close, grinning widely. “I have you.”

“No you don’t.” Cecil attempted to twist in his arms and pull away. All he succeeded with was the twist. 

“Yes I do.” Carlos intentionally deepened his voice to confuse Cecil. “I do.” 

All three of Cecil’s eyes widened. This was – arousing – all of the sudden. “You – do?” 

“I do.” Carlos smirked, and softly kissed Cecil’s neck. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Really?” Cecil breathed. “How is that?” 

“You never say no to me.” Carlos lowered his hands to Cecil’s hips. While the statement was true, he didn’t actually intend to take this in the sexual way that he knew Cecil was interpreting it. 

“I – don’t?” Cecil fluttered his eyelashes, trying to keep his breathing steady. This was – hot. 

“No. You don’t.” Carlos practically giggled. This was it. He had him. “And that’s why – “Carlos spun the dazed Cecil in a full circle. “You’ll let me perform a few tests on you, for the sake of science!” he planted a small kiss on Cecil’s cheek. “Alright?” 

“Right.” Cecil blinked, readjusting his shoulders. God damn it. Carlos. “Sure. Right after I – “his eyes scanned the room for an excuse to leave. “Water the cactus.” 

“Oh no you don’t.” Carlos dragged his boyfriend over to one of his tables and pushed him against it. “I need to do this. You have – physical abnormalities.” 

“Oh.” Cecil hoped his voice sounded even, obscure, invisible. Perhaps as invisible as to warrant Carlos forgetting that he existed on this plane, even temporarily. Long enough for him to hide. Hide from – the science. 

“You see, on your face there’s – “ 

“No!” Cecil yelped, holding out his hands. “Don’t talk about my face!” 

“Why not?” 

“Is the sky blue? Does the sky even exist? Is the sky an illusion to keep us contained? WHAT EVEN IS THE SKY?” Cecil pointed dramatically towards the ceiling. He hoped this deflection would be enough to deter Carlos, because even he couldn’t remember why he didn’t want to talk about his face. He just knew. That he wasn’t supposed to. That was that. There was a way things must be done. 

Carlos sighed. “Fine. Just let me measure your –“ 

Cecil made a negative noise. 

“Right. Don’t talk about it. Cool.” 

Carlos made notes, and took pictures. He calculated, and considered, and carefully caressed Cecil’s skin. That part wasn’t science. At least, he was pretty sure it   
wasn’t. 

“Are you done yet?” Cecil whined, having rolled up his shirt sleeve for the third time. 

“No. Science is a tedious process, one that must be performed with great focus and concentration.” 

“Is science time over?” 

“No.” Carlos turned around, shuffling through a stack of papers. “It is not.” He bit his lip, pondering the deep unknown aspects of Cecil’s physical universe.

“Would it be over if I made you brownies?” 

Carlos stopped. He thought. He tapped his foot. He glanced at his computer screen to see if the numbers would give him any answers. “Yes. Yes it would.” 

Cecil grinned, and leapt from his seat. He immediately ran into the kitchen, and began the tedious process of bowing to the refrigerator, and summoning a jar of pickles. 

Carlos wasn’t sure why summoning demonic pickles and pouring them down the sink disposal made brownies appear in the oven, but he hadn’t had the chance to study the process in detail, what with there being so many other, more important things to handle. 

Cecil pulled the brownies out of the oven, smiling. “They might be a little undercooked, I rushed at the end.” 

“I don’t mind. I just like brownies.” Carlos sat down at the kitchen table and scooted his chair in. “Thank you.” He said, gratefully accepting his large brownie. 

“You’re welcome.” Cecil sat down next to him with his own brownie. “Do you think they’re good?” He asked around a mouthful of the chocolatey dessert. 

“They’re delicious.” Carlos beamed. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Carlos. With all my beating hearts.”


End file.
